Technical issues in applying synchronous rectification to a SEPIC converter include accommodating a changing duty cycle and the ringing conditions when the converter changes operation from continuous mode to discontinuous mode and back. In particular, the frequency of the ring decreases as the load decreases, and there is a decrease in the duty cycle that affects the synchronous rectification.